Happy Appy 3 (Fan-made)
November 25, 2014 Hello, my name is John Wilkerson, and I'm researching Happy Appy. I first found out about it in 2011, when the original story was written, I recall my mom saying my brother watched Noggin when it first came out, which was 1999, and that possibly meant that he watched Happy Appy. Whenever I would ask my mom about the show, she would go wide-eyed, laugh, and saying, "Where did you get an idea like that? Haha." But the way she said it just made it too obvious that she was lying. A couple days ago, I was looking through the attic for some old childhood toys to sell for some money, when I found a VHS that read "HA: The Helping Hand". After I saw this, I took it to my mom and showed it to her, with a pissed off look on my face. She said, "Ok, I lied. Please watch it at your own risk, and don't tell your brother, he'll be traumatized." I pulled out the old huge-ass VCR and popped in the tape, which had the first eight episodes, the only ones that were aired. To be completely honest, I thought it was a cute show except when Happy did his death smile, and The Two Towers episode. After watching the tape, I popped it in my dad's VHS to DVD burner, and made about five discs with the episodes on them, and threw the tape in the middle of the street. To be safe, I burned the videos to my laptop and hid the discs in several different spots in my room. I will post here as much as possible, since school is a pain in the ass nowadays. November 27, 2014 Happy Thanksgiving, everyone. You'll never guess what I got in the mail yesterday. I got a package, with a disc that read, "HAS05E01" and a letter. The letter said, "I just got released from prison yesterday, and I got on Freddrick's computer to see if anyone was posting something new about Happy, so I could save them. I saw your blog, and blocked Freddrick from seeing it on his computer. I see that you have wanted to know more, so here's this disc with the new episode, "Danny's Ressurrection." Please don't reply, or Freddrick and his Followers will slaughter me. -RB" First of all, HOW did they get my address? I have never put my address into my computer or my phone. They must've tracked my house from my IP address. Second of all, I only started this blog two days ago, and I got this package quite fast, so Freddrick's Followers HAVE to be stationed near my town. Third of all, I have a great idea who RB is: Ray Bollia. Freddrick probably kidnapped him again to help continue Happy Appy. I'll watch the episode tomorrow, I have family plans, obviously. November 28, 2014 I watched Danny's Ressurection today, it wasn't too disturbing, I'll tell you that right off the bat. The episode started off with the door of a hospital room, with a surgeon screaming, "CLEAR!!!" and the sound of electricity. Danny rose up, and said, "That motherfucker and his fucked up pals will pay!" Freddrick was at the hospital for whatever reason, when he saw Danny walk out of his room. He hid under a table in the waiting room, and called Happy on an old flip phone. He said, "Happy, Danny is back, you know what we must do." Happy was washing blood off of his van windows, picking up organs, and putting them in jars. He replied with, "BUT HOW? WE BURNED HIM TO A CRISP!" Freddrick snuck behind Danny, and took his cell phone out of his back pocket. He wrote his phone number on a small strip of paper, put the phone back, and ran off. Freddrick told Happy the phone number, and Happy called Danny. Happy disguised his voice as a girl, and told Danny that he was an old friend of his, and asked to catch up. Danny obviously knew that this was a trick, and said yes, so he could kill Happy. Happy said, "Great! Meet me at the coffee store at eight." It showed Danny grabbing a knife, he walked over to his car, and started driving. The driving scene went on for a good three minutes, when he finally made it the the coffee shop. When he saw Happy, he pulled out his knife, and so did Happy. They charged at each other, and the episode ended. What song played in the credits? You guessed it, They're Coming To Take Me Away, Ha-Haa! I'm very happy that Danny came back, but also glad that this wasn't a snuff film. More to come soon. November 29, 2014 I have had an awful day, and yes, it is all related to Happy Appy. When I woke up this morning, I checked the spots where I hid my Happy Appy DVDs, they were all gone, except for Danny's Ressurection. When I got on my laptop to see if the videos were still on there, I saw a sticky note on the screen. It said, "You think I'm stupid? I knew someone had Happy Appy DVDs, and I found them. Stop blogging about my show, watch it all you want, but NO BLOGGING!!!!!! If you keep it up, I'll kill you like that Gerasim Yakovlev guy!!!! -Forenzik" Thankfully, I still had the videos, and I know for a fact the Gerasim is still alive. Also, I was babysitting my six year old cousin while his parents and my parents were out. He told me that he wanted to watch Nick Jr. and I agreed. It said Blue's Clues was coming on next, and I went to use the bathroom. When I came back, I was horrified to see the title card for Danny's Ressurection on the screen. I checked the DVD player and made sure the input wasn't on the DVD player, both were a no. He only saw the first few seconds before I changed it to the Disney channel. I knew how long the episode was, and once it went off, I switched back to Nick Jr, expecting Blue's Clues to be back on. Instead, I saw the title card for Happy's Vacation on the screen. I didn't mind my cousin watching it, since it was a kid-friendly episode. After it went off, Hurt Happy came on, then Happy Goes to School, then Never Run With Knives. To my surprise, he actually loved the show, so I let him watch it; until The Two Towers came up. I switched to the Disney channel for ten minutes. Next, I switched to Nick Jr. once more, to see a black screen. It sounded like Freddrick's voice, and he said, "Hello children! I hope you enjoyed my show! Tune in next Saturday to see the new episode of Happy Appy, The Final Fight!" Either Ray will send me another DVD or I'll just watch it, which will obviously be hacked onto the network. How did Freddrick get away with airing an hour of Happy Appy on there!? Did he brainwash the broadcast people at Nickelodeon Headquarters, or did he manage to do it from his base? I'm getting really suspicious now. Category:Fanon December 1, 2014 Happy December, everyone. Guess who was at school today? FORENZIK!!! As I was going to my locker, he ran behind my best friend, Jacob, and punched him in the head, knocking him out. All of the kids got scared and took off, leaving me alone with Forenzik. He said, "I warned you, you would've lived longer." He tossed a knife at me, and I caught it, slightly cutting my finger. I stabbed both of his arms, and kicked him in the balls. He fell over, crying like a little girl, I called the police from my phone, when they came, they shot constantly at him, then dragged him out the door. His final words were, "They've come to take me away, ha-haa!" Then he collapsed, I followed them, and removed his gas mask, and it WASN'T Forenzik, just a Follower. Even with that, the city called me a hero, but I don't think it's a good idea, because now the Followers know my name. I don't think I'll sleep tonight. December 5, 2014 Happy birthday, to who? Me! How old am I now, you may ask? Well, you will be very surprised, but as of today, I am thirteen. I've started to see Forenzik more and more, I kept the knife that the Follower threw at me, and I take it everywhere now. I saw another Follower go near my school, and fought him the same way as the other one. Oh yeah, yesterday, Ray sent me a new DVD and letter. The letter said, "It's me again, with the new episode, The Final Fight, with a special star, my sister, Miranda! Obviously not actually played by Miranda Bollia. I know Freddrick keeps stalking you, and I won't let you suffer the same way I did. Also, Miranda was NOTHING like Freddrick makes her look in Happy Appy. She had a big heart, and was friends with nearly everyone. If someone bullied me, she came in and saved the day, she tried to do the same with that asshole, but he would never budge. -RB" Wow, I honestly can't wait to see this episode, I never thought I would say that about such an awful creation. I can't watch it tonight, I have A LOT of birthday stuff to do, like my party and stuff. I hope Forenzik doesn't waltz in while we're having fun and kills all my friends. Forenzik, if your reading this, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING NEAR MY HOUSE!!!!!!!!! December 6, 2014 Wow, The Final Fight was actually pretty good, but lets get into details. It started with someone (probably Freddrick) saying, "Previously on Happy Appy." It showed Danny, and he said "Happy, I'm gonna make you pay!" This may sound weird, but when he said this, he sounded a lot like Bardock from Dragon Ball Z. If you've seen DBZ, you'll obviously know that Happy says, "How uninteresting," in Frieza's voice. I thought it was a DBZ-themed episode, which it was. It shows them charging their knives at each other, then cut to the intro. The intro was the same as all of the other episodes, except the last time, instead of saying, "He "helps" kids all day!" It said "kills" instead of "helps". I didn't see this in the last episode, since it didn't have an intro. They start trying to cut each other, but they keep blocking. Eventually, a woman's voice yells, "Stop! I'll get my revenge as well!" It was none other than Miranda. Danny drops his knife and starts crying tears of joy. He screams "Miranda! Miranda!" He then gave her a big hug. Happy said, "How did you survive!? Forenzik completely slaughtered you!?" Miranda screams, "God gave me another chance, and I took it!" Miranda starts blasting orbs out of her hands at Happy, apple juice starts pouring out of him, but his body kept going back together. Miranda's anger gets to the point where she goes (say it with me) Super Sayian. She does a Super Kamehameha, and destroys Happy, along with the coffee shop. Miranda and Danny, along with all of the other people, end up getting out safely. Miranda says, "Finally, he's gone for good, plus, I got my revenge after almost 13 years!" It cuts to Happy's burning clay, but then Forenzik walks over, and screams, "No! My creation! No! No! No!" He picked up Happy's remains, more than likely to rebuild him. It cuts to Forenzik in a basement, to my surprise, there were no jars with limbs or organs in it, no skin rugs, and no bloody walls, just a normal basement. He uses some clay model utinsils, then poof, Happy is back. Happy says, "Hey Forenzik! My best pal!" Then he says, "I have a great idea!" Forenzik says, "What's that, Happy?" Happy says, "I will put up fliers for a babysitting service, then kill who or whatever I babysit!" Forenzik says, "Brilliant idea, Happy!" The credits roll, with a reversed Revolution 9 as the ending theme. It shows a promo for the new episode, Happy the Babysitter. It starts with Happy putting up fliers for him being a babysitter, then cuts to him watching Happy's Vacation with a kid, who looked like he was about five or six. I wonder, is Happy the Babysitter mocking me babysitting my cousin last weekend? The kid Happy was babysitting looked almost like my cousin, except he had blonde hair an glasses, while my cousin has black hair and no glasses. I just hope that the kid is ok.Category:Happy Appy (TV show)